


Treated Wrong

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Alex are dating. When Alex brought you to meet the super friends they have no problem showing they don't like you. One night Alex had finally had enough.





	Treated Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You were sitting on the bed you and Alex shared, you watched as Alex got ready to go to game night at Kara’s apartment. At the thought you frowned and looked down.

The thing was you wanted to go but the others, other than Kara, had no problem showing how much they don’t like you. It hurt, they didn’t even give you a chance. Kara liked you though, before Alex took you to meet the other members of the super friends she had you meet Kara first. 

“You’re sure you don’t want me to stay home with you babe? I don’t have to go if you want me to stay.” Alex knelt down in front of you, she hooked her finger under your chin, she lifted it up slightly so you were looking at her.

You thought about it but you didn’t want it to seem like you were keeping Alex away from the others. “It’s okay Alex, you should have fun.”

“But it would be so much better if you were going…” Alex got up and sat down on the bed, she wrapped an arm around you waist, pulling you into her.

“I want to go, believe me I do.” You snuggled into Alex. “But they clearly showed they don’t like me…”

Alex kissed the top of your head. “They have no reason to treat you like that (Y/N).” 

She knows how much it was hurting you that her friends didn’t like you. Ever since she has known you, you have always gone out of your way to try and make people happy. You were a good person and she just didn’t understand why her friends didn’t like you.

“I know… but it happened… you should get going or you’ll be late baby.” You tried to give her a smile.

“I’ll be home soon, okay?” Alex leaned in to give you a kiss before she left the apartment.

When you heard the door shut behind her you fell back onto the bed and sighed. You were lost in your thoughts trying to think of a reason why the others wouldn’t like you and you couldn’t think of anything.

**xxxxx**

Kara opened her apartment door when she heard someone knock, she knew it was Alex. “Hey.” She looked behind Alex, seeing if you had came with her, she frowned when she didn’t see you. “(Y/N) didn’t come with you?”

Alex shook her head. “She doesn’t want to be around the others but she said I should go.”

“You would rather be there with her huh?” Kara gave her a concerned look, Alex nods.

Alex looked at everyone to find them all laughing and having a good time. It wasn’t right that they can have a great time when you’re at home upset. They were the reason you’re upset in the first place. Something snapped in her, she couldn’t take it.

“You know you guys have no right to treat (Y/N) the way you have been. She’s done nothing wrong to you and you’ve treated her like she’s some villain!” Alex glared at everyone.

“Alex-” Lena tried to talk but Alex wasn’t having any of it.

“No, I’m not done!” Alex growled. “Give me one good reason why you would treat my girlfriend the way you have been?” When no one said anything she huffed. “I thought so. You didn’t even give her a chance!”

“We were just trying to protect you from getting hurt again. We know how much Maggie hurt you.” Sam spoke up.

“(Y/N) is nothing like Maggie! You all would have seen that if you would have given her a chance! What’s really hurting me is that my own friends couldn’t give my girlfriend a chance before treating her like that.” Alex turned around to Kara, she sighed. “I’m going home to (Y/N). I shouldn’t have left her.”

“Yea go Alex, your girl needs you.” Kara gave Alex an understand smile before giving her a quick hug. 

Once Alex left Kara looked at the others, she crossed her arms over her chest. “You guys need to do something to fix the damage you caused. Game night is canceled.” 

**xxxxx**

Sighing you placed your phone down on the bedside table, you looked up at the ceiling. That was when you heard the front door open, you knew it was Alex but why was she home so early?

You got up right when Alex walked into the bedroom. “Alex?”

“I’m so sorry I left to go to game night babe, I should’ve stayed home with you.” Alex made her way over to you, she wrapped her arms around you.

“It’s okay love, but what happened?” You wrapped your arms around Alex.

She pulled you into a quick kiss. “Just seeing them act like what they did wasn’t wrong caused me to snap. I left and came back home. They had no right to treat the woman I love they way they did.” Alex nuzzled her face into your neck.

“Alex it’s okay.” You rubbed Alex’s back softly.

“But it’s not okay.” Alex removed her face from your neck, she looked at you. “I love you (Y/N) so much.”

“I love you too Alex.” You smiled and pulled her into a loving kiss.


End file.
